


Hand Made

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Baby, Fluff, Gen, calling a baby “it”, fluff and nonsense, implied creation of a living being, intruality implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: All is calm...Until Remus bursts in.“Hey, Kitty-Pat, look what I made!”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Suspicious Baby Chronicles





	Hand Made

**Author's Note:**

> This story has very little plot.

Most of the sides were having a lazy Tuesday in the commons. Logan was working on sudoku on the couch, Roman painted Virgil’s nails on the floor while gossiping with Janus lounging nearby, and Patton was knitting! Or at least, he was trying to knit (he doesn’t have much practice so it’s more he’s tying yarn into knots with needles). All is calm...

...Until Remus bursts in.

“Hey, Kitty-Pat, look what I made!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Remus had. In one hand he held a baby car seat down by his hip. It was covered by a fuzzy green blanket with a tentacle print. Nothing underneath could be seen, but whatever was in the seat was making strange not quite human noises.

Patton dropped his “knitting” on the floor as he jumped up. He stepped towards Remus with an indecipherable look on his face. As he approached, Remus held the carrier out to him (almost in his face). Patton cautiously lifted the blanket.

“Reem, “ Patton exclaimed, “is that a baby!” A grin split across his face as he took in the sight of the child in the car seat. They have soft brown hair, round cheeks, and yellow cat eyes. They wore a gray onesie with a simple sunglasses graphic on the chest. The baby was awake and alert, chewing on a toy caterpillar and babbling in inhuman tones.

“You bet your ass it is, Sweetpea!”

Patton cooed at the adorable child, unfastening the car seat straps and lifting them out. Everyone moved in closer to get a better look at the baby.

“Aren’t you just the cutest,” Patton gushed, booping the baby’s nose. Logan adjusted his glasses, observing the baby.

“You said you made this, Remus?”, Logan asked.

“Yeah I did!!”

“Why?”

“For Patton! Look, look,” Remus gestured wildly at the baby, explaining his thought process. “Obviously, I based it mostly off of human babies since they’re already cute, which Patton likes, but a regular human baby is kinda boring, so I mixed up its genes and stuff so it’d be cooler. Since PP likes cats so much I gave it cat eyes and retractable claws. See!” 

Remus reached over, grabbing the baby’s hand and squeezed their palm causing claws to pop out of their finger tips. “It can also see ghosts!”

“And you made him for me?”, Patton asks, eyes still adoringly locked onto the child. 

“Absolutely, Patty-whack!”

Roman came closer, poking the baby’s cheek lightly. The baby made a noise almost like a mixture between a growl and babbling. “You sure this is a ‘human’ baby and not just a demon,” he asked. 

The baby bit his finger with they’re inhumanly sharp teeth. Remus laughed at romans high pitched yelp. “I mean, I wasn’t consciously trying for a demon,” he shrugged.

Patton held the baby closer to his chest. “I don’t care, demon or otherwise I love them.”

“Are you going to name it then? Or are we going to keep calling it ‘the baby’”, Deceit asked, trying not to look too interested. 

Patton thought on it a moment. “What about... Remus Junior?”

“No,” Remus answered immediately.

“Well why not? You made them, and you’re gonna help me raise them, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I’ll help, of course. But could you be a little more _creative_ with it? Why not something like Kralk the Destroyer? Or Skordrin Badsmell?”

“This is a baby, not a dnd character,” Virgil snarked.

Patton hummed, face pinched in concentration. “What about... Remy.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s a good name,” Patton defended, “and they can have a creative middle name too.”

“They might also want to change their name later in life,” Logan helpfully pointed out. 

“Yeah! And if they do I’ll support them!”

“Fine, it is _your_ baby,” Remus conceded.

“Yes they are,” Patton grinned, giving Remy a little kiss on their head. “My perfect baby, Remy.”


End file.
